


Imagine...Waking Up In Dean's Arms

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, SPN Imagine, imagine, luci-in-trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Imagine...Waking Up In Dean's Arms





	Imagine...Waking Up In Dean's Arms

You’d never been a morning person and the thought of an alarm clock made your skin crawl. That was of course until you’d met the Winchesters. 

It’d taken some time for them to let you in, Dean more so than Sam. Dean was more…guarded. The way you figured he saw it, if he cared about you, you were was just another person to lose. So you were careful not to push, to let him come to you in his own time. Eventually he did and he came to you more and more. 

But when it really changed was you found him standing at the side of your bed in the middle of the night, upset and shaken. You’d thought the worst, maybe something had happened to Sam or Cas but it was much simpler than that.

“I needed to make sure you were okay,” he’d said quietly. It didn’t take long for him to admit that he’d had a nightmare. Or that he had them almost daily. You couldn’t stand the thought of him worrying about you like that so you offered to stay with him while he slept, so he knew you were close by.

One night turned into two, two into three, three into countless months. You hated to admit it, but the thought of sleeping without his protective arms wrapped around you, his long torso curled up against yours, now scared the crap out of you.

So even if you hated waking up early, you did your best to wake before Dean, to enjoy the way he pulled you closer if you moved away, the way he buried his face into the crook of your neck, the way his chest rumbled against your back with each new breath. 

“Y/N,” he said one morning with closed eyes. You didn’t move but hummed in response. “Would it kill ya to let me wake up first for once?” he said, a smile in his voice. “Not fair you get to watch me sleep all the time,” he mumbled.

“You’re peaceful this way,” you mumbled back. You felt him pull your body against his, closer than you thought possible.

“You have to share. My turn tomorrow, okay?” he said, half-awake.

“Your turn tomorrow,” you said, disappointed to miss out on your normal morning routine but excited for what a new one would bring.


End file.
